The Morning After
by ExtraterrestriGirl
Summary: Request for TheFabulousHeather. Chucky wakes up to hear sick noises coming from the Tilly's bathroom, and when he goes to investigate who should open the door but his own wife? Takes place during Seed of Chucky and the morning after Spice It Up. Alternate ending to Seed of Chucky, and has no connection to Small Bump.


**No AN here, just too excited for this fic! XD**

**Missyclaimer: I own nothing! The plot is purely from the wonderous works of TheFabulousHeather! By the way, this takes place after Spice It Up, the morning after.**

* * *

Chucky woke as the rays of the early morning sun reached his eyes, and he blinked. He heard birds chirping outside the attic window and groaned, turning on to his side, trying to ignore the time of day he hated the most. Mornings, damn, they were stupid. He turned on his side, one stitched arm hanging over the side of his and Tiffany's makeshift bed. From what he could tell, he was the only one in bed at the moment. He smirked to himself. Last night had been...eventful. Instead of the blankets coming into contact with his own clothes fabric, they came directly into contact with his bare plastic skin. The last time that had happened, he had had no idea Tiffany was expecting.

He sat up when he heard retching noises coming from downstairs. Was the result of yesterday's mad lab experiment coming into works? It must have been, Jennifer's unexpected pregnancy was in fact a voodoo pregnancy. They went much faster than human ones.

But...wait a second...he heard two pairs of snores coming from Jennifer Tilly's room. They were still asleep, by the sounds of it. So who was making those sick noises?

Quietly, Chucky reached for his Good Guy overalls and pulled them on smoothly. He didn't bother with his shoes, instead choosing to leave them thrown on the other side of the room during last night's episode. He crept down the attic stairs, careful not to wake Glen, who was still asleep in his crib-like bed, the pink ribbon still wrapped around his finger. Chucky's bare foot touched the hallway floorboards, the snores coming from Jennifer's room definitely louder this time. He looked into the room and lo and behold, there was Miss Tilly and Redman, fully clothed and dead to the world. From a few metres away, the retching had turned into soft, oppressed sobs. He was sure now he knew who it was. And now, he was genuinely worried.

He tried to push the door open but found it locked, which was a risky thing to do seeing as Jennifer and Redman could wake up at any minute. He knocked softly, and the sobbing coming from the other side of the door became stifled slightly. He heard the tapping of heels along linoleum and the creak of a cupboard door. Tiffany was hiding. 'Wait, Tiff, it's me.' He said. 'Open the door.'

Another creak, more taps, and the sound of someone small climbing on things and reaching for the lock. A series of clicks later, Chucky found himself looking at his wife. Only this wasn't his wife. The Tiffany he knew always had flawless makeup and perfect hair. This Tiffany's makeup was running down her face, her hair standing on end. Her eyes were red and puffy.

' Tiffany, what's goin' on? Why are you-' Chucky was interrupted by Tiffany shoving something white and plastic into his hand. He looked into his balled up fist and saw a pregnancy test. There was a plus on the screen, it was positive. Tiffany was expecting another baby.

Chucky was silent, feeling like all the words in the world he could've used had been ripped from his throat and shoved into his pants. After all, that had been what had gotten them into this situation in the first place, right? He looked at Tiffany, and back at the test, and back to Tiffany again. Without saying anything, he wrapped his arms around his sobbing wife, feeling her soaking face buried in his shoulder. Slowly and steadily she wrapped her arms around him too, and the two swayed on the spot for a minute. Both were in two separate rooms (Chucky in the hallway, Tiffany in the bathroom) but their bodies wrapped around eachother.

'W-what if it comes out a d-defect? A curse, even? "Once is a b-blessing, twice i-is a curse"... that's what my m-mom meant when she had me...' Tiffany croaked into Chucky's shoulder.

'Don't say that. It'll be perfect. Just you wait. You're not a curse, you're every blessing in the world made into one person. Now shut up and kiss me.' Chucky said, taking Tiffany's hands and crashing his lips into hers. The two entwined their fingers and Tiffany's tears soaked Chucky's face. Both pulled away and looked at each other. 'C'mon,' Said Chucky, stroking Tiffany's hair. 'Let's get you cleaned up.'

**_Alternate ending_**

_Instead of Chucky killing Tiffany and Chucky getting killed by Glen, all three of them left the Tilly house. They "commandeered"* a house until Tiffany gave birth several days later. The baby-doll was a beautiful girl, with eyes like Arctic icebergs, just like her father, and lips as perfectly shaped as her mother's. A little quiff of ginger hair sat atop her head like Italy's curl from Hetalia, and it was at that moment they also knew she was going to turn into the stone-cold killer Chucky had dreams and Glen nightmares about._

* * *

_***I'm watching Pirates of The Caribbean while writing this, if you want to know why I chose "commandeered". :D**_

_**Thanks to TheFabulousHeather for the plot! I'm sorry if it wasn't as good as you hoped, but I actually did erase it three times because I wasn't happy with it. I do try my absolute best for requests, I assure you.**_

_**Laters, pertaters! :*** _


End file.
